The Boy With the Cat Eyes
by Saravv75
Summary: Important? She didn't sign up for 'important'. A poor guard girl is sent to a new post guarding a thief who has not yet been caught for the past few years until that very moment. He would begin to brag about escaping and taking the girl with him. But the guard girl ignores his statement and continues on with her mission, trying her best to ignore is constant flirting. RinxLen. R&R.


"Hey! " Rin blinked a moment. She was staring out into space when she heard some voice call out to her.

"Rin Kagami? " The man in front of her ask. She eyed him for a second. For sure, it was another guard. She nodded in reply.

"Good, come with me. There's something important the boss needs you to do. " Important? No, she didn't sign up for  
'important'. She signed up for this job because they promised her it was just guarding the front of the place. No one usually gets out so it's an easy job, they said. And now she was doing something important. She didn't want to be important. Alas, the guard seemed higher up then her so she went along with him anyway.

The guard brought her into the building that she was too careless to learn the name of. She followed him down a long flight of stairs and into a dungeon-like area. The place had a hard floor and it was barely light enough for Rin to see the rusty bars of the jail cell down here. There was some kind of scuz on the border between the wall and ceiling. It was crusty and a pretty gross sight.

_Do they ever clean down here? _Rin thought to herself as she followed the guard toward the cell.

"This'll be your new post from now on. We'll be bringing him down in a bit so get yourself settled if you like. " The guard explained and proceeded up the long staircase. Rin let out a sigh. What the hell was so important? If it was that important then could they at least have sent her to a less scummy place? Why couldn't some higher up guard be on this duty? Questions continued to fill her brain. Until, the loud thumping on the staircase came. She heard murmuring and some laughter. She stared forward at the staircase, her eyes had already been able to adjust to the dark.

The guard had returned, but with a blonde boy this time. He had cat ears, and a tail...

"Shut your god damn mouth, kid. " The guard growled as the blonde boy snickered.

"Who's gonna make me? " He asked smugly.

"I will if you continue giving me that crap. " The guard turned his gaze to Rin and smiled.

"Here, cat boy. This is your scummy little cell where you'll rot for the rest of your days. And she'll be here to witness every single agonizing second. " Rin glanced at the boy, and he glanced back with a grin.

"I don't see what's so bad about spending the rest of my days in a dungeon cell if it's with a pretty girl. " He said, looking her in the eye. Rin blushed slightly, not red enough for the guard to see through the dark. But the blonde boy could see just fine. His eyes were almost cat-like... No they were cat eyes. Definitely. What a weird boy.

"Just get in your cell... " She murmured. The guard pushed the cat boy into the cell. The smile on his face wouldn't disappear though. The guard nodded to Rin and started back up the stairs.

"That guys kinda mean, don't you think? " The cat boy questioned. Rin shrugged.

"Eh, learn to live with it, right? " She responded, leaning against the bars of the cage.

"Say, you seem quite nice. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? " He asked.

"First of all, don't let my looks fool you. "

"They already are fooling me. " He responded. Rin groaned as her face turned a bright red before she continued.

"Second of all, that's kind of a cliche question to ask but... " She glanced at him, waiting to see if he would except hearing a story.

"Go on, I have nothing better to do. "

"Well, i'm kind of poor and my family's having a hard time finding good jobs, right? So i'm just walking around one day and this guy comes up to me, asking if I want to be a guard. He told me how it works and he said i'd get payed pretty well so I took the job. And so, today I was just doing my usual duty and this guard who's higher up then me comes over and tells me to come down into this dungeon for something important. Apparently, guarding an immature cat boy is important. " She explained and finished with a glare at him.

"Well it is important. Especially, if you're guarding one such as myself. I'm not sure if you've heard about all the robberies happening for the past few years but... " Rin gasped.

"Those were all you? " She turned away for a second, putting a hand under her chin and resting her elbow on the opposite arm.  
"You must be pretty damn good. Having done that for years and not leaving a trace... "

"Oi, I leave a trace sometimes. Ya know, just to tease the police. "

"So how'd you get caught then? "

"Ah, I wasn't payin' attention and the cops jumped me. Guess I just wasn't in my groove today. " He layed back with a smug smile, as if he were unaffected by the crappy jail cell. Rin shook her head in unsatisfactory.

"And if being poor weren't bad enough, I have to stay with you down here until you die. "

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I have a feeling i'll make a great escape soon. And who knows? Maybe i'll take you with me. It is kind of lonely back at the hideout. " He replied. It was getting late.

"Whatever. I think it's time you go to sleep. "

"What if I don't want to? "

"I wouldn't argue with me if I were you. " She growled and gave him the death glare. The cat boy chuckled nervously and nodded in reply before curling up on the ground.

_He's like a cat... it's kind of cute... _She couldn't resist thinking that thought as she lay on the ground next to the jail cell, watching as the cat boy fell asleep. _Ugh. _

_Why me?_

* * *

_AND DERS MAH FIRST CHAPTAH HER HER HERRRRR._

_Yep. I'm so bored. I created this story after I RPed some Vocaloid with a friend.  
_

_Hope you like. R&R please.  
_

__**~Saravv75**


End file.
